Problem: Evaluate $5+\left(-4\right)+\left(-7\right)+2$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}5+\left(-4\right)+\left(-7\right)+2$ $=5-4-7+2$ $=1-7+2$ $=-6+2$ $=-4$